Light redirecting films are thin transparent or translucent optical films or substrates that redistribute the light passing through the films such that the distribution of the light exiting the films is directed more normal to the surface of the films. Heretofore, light redirecting films were provided with prismatic grooves, lenticular grooves, or pyramids on the light exit surface of the films which changed the angle of the film/air interface for light rays exiting the films and caused the components of the incident light distribution traveling in a plane perpendicular to the refracting surfaces of the grooves to be redistributed in a direction more normal to the surface of the films. Such light redirecting films are used, for example, with liquid crystal displays, used in laptop computers, word processors, avionic displays, cell phones, PDAs and the like to make the displays brighter.
The light entrance surface of the films usually has a transparent or matte finish depending on the visual appearance desired. A matte finish produces a softer image but is not as bright due to the additional scattering and resultant light loss caused by the matte or diffuse surface.
Heretofore, most applications used two grooved film layers rotated relative to each other such that the grooves in the respective film layers are at 90 degrees relative to each other. The reason for this is that a grooved light redirecting film will only redistribute, towards the direction normal to the film surface, the components of the incident light distribution traveling in a plane perpendicular to the refracting surfaces of the grooves. Therefore, to redirect light toward the normal of the film surface in two dimensions, two grooved film layers rotated 90 degrees with respect to each other are needed, one film layer to redirect light traveling in a plane perpendicular to the direction of its grooves and the other film layer to redirect light traveling in a plane perpendicular to the direction of its grooves.
Attempts have been made in the past to create a single layer light redirecting film that will redirect components of the incident light distribution traveling along two different axes 90 degrees to each other. One known way of accomplishing this is to provide a single layer film with two sets of grooves extending perpendicular to each other resulting in a pyramid structure which redirects light traveling in both such directions. However, such a film produces a much lower brightness than two film layers each with a single groove configuration rotated 90 degrees with respect to each other because the area that is removed from the first set of grooves by the second set of grooves in a single layer film reduces the surface area available to redirect light substantially by 50% in each direction of travel.
In addition, heretofore, the grooves of light redirecting films have been constructed so that all of the grooves meet the surface of the films at the same angle, mostly 45 degrees. This design assumes a constant, diffuse angular distribution of light from the light source, such as a lambertian source, a backlighting panel using a printing or etching technology to extract light, or a backlighting panel behind heavy diffusers. A light redirecting film where all of the light redirecting surfaces meet the film at the same angle is not optimized for a light source that has a nonuniform directional component to its light emission at different areas above the source. For example, the average angle about which a modern high efficiency edge lit backlight, using grooves or micro-optical surfaces to extract light, changes at different distances from the light source, requiring a different angle between the light redirecting surfaces and the plane of the film to optimally redirect light toward the normal of the film.
There is thus a need for a light redirecting film that can produce a softer image while eliminating the decrease in brightness associated with a matte or diffuse finish on the light input side of the film. Also, there is a need for a single layer of film which can redirect a portion of the light traveling in a plane parallel to the refracting surfaces in a grooved film, that would be brighter than a single layer of film using prismatic or lenticular grooves. In addition, there is a need for a light redirecting film that can compensate for the different angular distributions of light that may exist for a particular light source at different positions above the source, such as backlights used to illuminate liquid crystal displays. Also, there is a need for a light redirecting film system in which the film is matched or tuned to the light output distribution of a backlight or other light source to reorient or redirect more of the incident light from the backlight within a desired viewing angle.